


Do-Over

by dsa_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-14
Updated: 1999-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Tyler King, of the Highlander ep 'The Innocent', considers a change.





	Do-Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Do-Over

Disclaimer:  Unfortunately, they're not mine.   
They belong to Alliance and other people other than myself.  I've  
always wanted a Mountie of my very own; I would squeeze him and hug him  
and I would call him George.  
Rating:  Er, PG.  I guess.  
Spoilers:  Highlander, _The Innocent._   _due_ SOUTH,  
 _Eclipse_ (maybe a _very_ little bit).  
This story is an AU.  Tyler King (CKR) of the Highlander universe  
considers a change of careers.  
This story contains an unpolitical correct bit.  Opinions expressed  
in this fan fic do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the author.

* * *

**Do-Over**   
By ShrinkingViolet 

* * *

I'd **_almost_** forgotten why I hate do-gooders so much... Until I had the misfortune of meeting Duncan MacLeod.  The schmuck. 

It was a very simple arrangement, one that I've been using for the past hundred years or so.  I'd kill the teacher, than hunt down the student while they were they were still weak and experienced.  All I wanted was the idiot's head, figured it'd be an easy kill, right?  Not while MacLeod was around, the nosy little... 

Maybe I ought to give up this little scam.  Go straight.  Be a goody-two-shoes myself.  Maybe... a cop.  Yeah, a cop.  Sure seems safer, at least while that Highlander is around.  The stories I've heard... 

Yeah, because of MacLeod and his little sidekick, I need a new job. 

I pick up the phone and call a friend of mine.  By the time I hang up, I have a new name and a new social security number.  I am now Officer Stanley Kowalski of the Chicago PD (Hey, I like the guy and everything, but he is **_way_** to obsessed about **_A Streetcar Named Desire_** ). 

Maybe I'll just stick to Ray. 

* * *

Email Me!   
shrinkingviolet@freehomepage.com   
or   
violet@freehomepage.com

Back to ShrinkingViolet's _due_ SOUTH fan fiction page   
Back to the _due_ South Fan Fiction Archive 


End file.
